L'envol
by Sophia2
Summary: Tenten semble renfermée depuis peu, elle ne se donne plus à fond à l’entraînement et ses amis ne comprennent pas pourquoi... Ils décident alors de la suivre et découvrent l'impensable...
1. Entraînement désastreux, résolution

**L'envol**

**Entraînement désastreux, résolution**

_Une petite fic toute en lyrisme et en beauté qui m'est venue comme ça, pouf ! _

_Pour vous plonger dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille une vidéo (juste pour la musique) : sur le site You Tube, tapez « Loop Tsubasa Chronicle » et prenez la première vidéo._

**- - -**

« _Ce sera ce soir_ » pensa avec ravissement Tenten, assise au pied d'un arbre en regardant ses coéquipiers s'entraîner. « _Oui, ce soir, j'aurais droit à mon premier envol. Ce sera fabuleux_ » « _Oui, mais ce n'est que ce soir ! _» songea-t-elle avec impatience. « _C'est long, jusqu'à ce soir... encore au moins trois heures... j'espère que je n'aurais pas de problème avec..._ » Elle fut soudain tirée de ses pensées par un hurlement de la part de Lee.

- Hé, Tenten, tu te réveilles ou quoi ? C'est à ton tour de te battre contre moi !

La jeune fille aux macarons sortit de sa rêverie silencieuse et se leva. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir... jamais elle ne tiendrait jusque là... et si...

- Tenten, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Gai-sensei avec sollicitude.

Une nouvelle fois, la kunoichi rompit sa transe et ce, pour un long moment, décida-t-elle fermement. Pas question d'être distraite aux entraînements ! Elle se plaça en position de combat face à Lee. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement, en effet, il avait craint un instant qu'elle ne fasse un malaise, comme la dernière fois, il y avait moins d'un mois...

--- **Flash back** ---

_Le trio bondissait de branche en branche avec rapidité. Ils devaient rejoindre Konoha au plus vite. Quand soudain..._

_- Neji ! Arrête-toi ! hurla Lee avec une voix qui trahissait son angoisse._

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le Hyuga avec une pointe d'agacement._

_Il se posa sur une branche proche et Lee fit de même. Neji remarqua alors l'absence étrange de Tenten._

_- Où est t-elle ? dit-il d'un ton légèrement étonné. Byakugan !_

_Le génie Hyuga scruta chaque parcelle de forêt avec acharnement. Il recherchait la jeune fille de toute la puissance de ses yeux et finit par la dénicher, totalement immobile, allongée au sol telle une morte. Il cria :_

_- J'ai trouvé ! Suis-moi._

_Ensemble, les deux coéquipiers se dirigèrent vers le point où se situait Tenten. Les yeux de Neji ne l'avaient jamais trompé. Elle était bien là._

_Cependant la scène saisit les deux amis : elle, qui semblait d'habitude rayonner de vie et de couleur, était inerte et pâle. Son corps mince était replié sur lui-même dans un geste de souffrance. Ils crurent même un instant qu'elle était déjà morte. Mais l'instinct reprit vite le dessus et ils se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'examiner. Lee lui toucha légèrement l'épaule et elle gémit faiblement. Tout deux soupirèrent de soulagement ; elle était bien vivante, malgré son immobilité._

_- Tenten, murmura doucement Neji. Tu vas bien ?_

_La concernée ouvrit les yeux et cette irruption de vie dans un corps déjà presque entièrement saisi par l'immobilité de la mort le fit frémir._

_- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda avec gentillesse Lee._

_Tenten se souvint brutalement, en une tempête de souvenirs : la tête lui tournait depuis un petit moment déjà, mais elle n'avait pas osé demander à ses coéquipiers de faire une pause, de peur d'être traitée de faible. Et à un moment, son corps avait lâché, estimant qu'il n'avait plus la force de répondre. Elle se souvint du vide vertigineux qui avait accompagné sa chute, de la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie avec plus de force que jamais – la terreur de la mort. La jeune kunoichi se redressa vivement et ressentit aussitôt une douleur foudroyante au bas-ventre. Elle se plia en deux et serra les mâchoires de façon à ne laisser filtrer aucune plainte._

_- Tu souffres beaucoup ? Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? demanda avec une grande inquiétude Neji._

_- Non, c'est très gentil, mais ça ira, répliqua fermement Tenten en se redressant. Je vais très bien._

_- Non, je ne crois pas ! s'exclama Lee quand il la rattrapa, un instant plus tard. Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes._

_- Si, j'ai juste un peu perdu l'équilibre, protesta la jeune fille en se relevant._

_Seulement, une seconde plus tard, elle tomba et cette fois, Neji se joignit à Lee pour soutenir et forcer la jeune kunoichi à s'asseoir._

_Ils étaient repartis peu après, car Tenten avait insisté pour repartir malgré son état. Elle se sentait très bien, affirmait t'elle._

_Ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent à Konoha qu'elle s'autorisa la faiblesse : ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle sombra dans l'inconscience, sans entendre les cris horrifiés de ses amis._

_Elle resta une semaine à l'hôpital et refusa de parler de son état à ses amis. Depuis ce moment-là, elle devint triste et renfermée..._

--- **Fin du flash back** ---

Ce fut au tour de Lee de sortir de ses pensées. Il se souvint tout à coup du combat, et se hâta de prendre position face à la jeune kunoichi. Cette dernière décida de commencer. « _Aurais-je la force de me battre ?_ »

Tenten courut tout autour du jeune homme très rapidement, voulant lui faire perdre ses repères. Puis elle sauta légèrement en l'air et atterrit sur un arbre proche, d'où elle envoya une salve de kunais, shurikens et autres projectiles sur son partenaire.

Lee, de son côté, n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, bien sûr. Il esquiva facilement tous les kunais de son amie – d'ailleurs, c'était bizarre, elle qui d'habitude ne manquait jamais une cible. Puis il sauta lui aussi en l'air et exécuta un Konoha Sempu magistral.

Tenten prit le coup en pleine poitrine et chuta lourdement au sol, d'où elle ne se releva plus. Lee, qui pensait que son amie serait un peu plus résistante que ça, se laissa tomber sur le sol à ses côtés.

La jeune fille se redressa d'un air égaré.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ne constatant aucune réaction du côté des hommes, elle se redressa tout en douceur – un peu comme si elle avait peur qu'en bougeant on la remarque – et une fois debout, bondit souplement en direction de Konoha.

**- - -**

Silence du côté de Gai-sensei, Lee et Neji. Et aussi incompréhension.

- J'ai un plan, chuchota Gai-sensei avec un air de conspirateur. Nous allons la suivre et découvrir ce qu'elle mijote...

- Sensei, abandonnez cette idée, soupira Neji avec réalisme. Tenten est une ninja, elle saura vite nous repérer.

- Moi, je pense que Gai-sensei a raison, chuchota à son tour Lee. Tenten n'est même pas en état de se battre, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera davantage en état de nous repérer...

Neji soupira bruyamment, signe qu'il désapprouvait grandement cette idée. Il fit alors une remarque très sensée et devant lui servir de garantie :

- Bien, mais si Tenten nous découvre, et qu'elle nous traite de pervers, ce n'est pas moi le fautif, O.K ?

**- - -**

_Bon, ça vous a plu ? La suite bientôt, le fabuleux envol, le lyrisme, la fantaisie, l'amour Neji/Tenten tant attendu ! A très bientôt !_


	2. Dernier soir dans ce monde, adieu à tous

**L'envol**

**Dernier soir dans ce monde, adieu à tous**

_Pour vous plonger dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille une vidéo (juste pour la musique) : sur le site You Tube, tapez « Loop tsubasa chronicle » et prenez la première vidéo._

**- - -**

Tenten rentra directement chez elle pour se préparer. Elle voulait être belle pour faire bonne impression. Sur le chemin, cependant, elle eut la nette impression qu'on la suivait... la jeune fille aux macarons ouvrit la porte et la referma soigneusement derrière elle.

Puis elle rangea tout en quatrième vitesse et se précipita comme une folle dans la salle de bain. Le dernier bain avant le grand envol, elle le voulait interminable et voluptueux. Elle massa longuement sa peau pâle avec des crèmes et des huiles parfumées. Elle lava ses longs cheveux sombres avec un shampooing au délicat parfum d'agrumes. Enfin, elle s'habilla d'un débardeur blanc légèrement décolleté et de son pantalon rose habituel. La jeune fille aux macarons hésita, puis s'attacha finalement les cheveux comme à son habitude. Tenten se voulait simple mais irrésistible pour son dernier soir sur Terre.

**- - -**

En sortant de sa maison, la jeune kunoichi eut un pincement au cœur en contemplant Konoha presque endormie, au coucher du soleil ; jamais elle ne reviendrait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ses adieux... ils seraient déchirants. Tenten détestait les adieux, car ils signifiaient l'attente du retour. Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de retour, non...

Tenten ferma la porte à clé et sortit, tournant résolument le dos à sa maison, à son passé, et faisant face au futur.

A qui allait-elle dire adieu ? La réponse était simple : elle avait peu d'amis. La jeune fille était très solitaire et avait horreur des bandes. Elle s'accommodait seulement de son équipe lors des missions. Tenten devait donc faire ses adieux à sa meilleure amie, Hinata, à Lee, à Gai-sensei, et à... Neji. Neji qu'elle aimait tant, et qu'elle devrait bientôt quitter ! Allait-elle avoir la force de lui dévoiler son secret ? Son secret qui le concernait directement ?

**- - -**

Tenten choisit d'abord de faire ses adieux à Hinata. La jeune kunoichi aux yeux blancs était déjà au courant de sa décision et l'avait acceptée en silence. Mais deux larmes avaient roulées sur ses joues en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle allait perdre sa seule amie. Tenten lui avait alors proposé de partir avec elle, mais Hinata avait répliqué « Ma place est ici. Je suis née à Konoha et j'y mourrai ».

Toutes à ses sombres et tristes pensées, elle ne remarqua guère que ses amis (à qui elle devait justement dire adieu) la suivaient...

**- - -**

Tenten se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous, la plus haute colline de Konoha. Elle avait fait d'une pierre deux coups, en invitant Hinata à la rejoindre ici à huit heures et demi. Car c'était aussi le lieu de l'envol... qu'elle avait hâte, bon sang ! Même si en même temps, une sorte de douleur oppressante lui comprimait la poitrine, et une tendre mélancolie avait prit place dans son cœur.

Pensive, la jeune fille s'allongea dans l'herbe sur le dos et contempla le soleil couchant ; quelle beauté, vraiment. Non, même une fois là-haut elle ne verrait jamais rien d'aussi sublime. Une légère brise lui caressait le visage, et au loin les nuages d'un gris bleuté s'amoncelaient, signe qu'un orage se préparait. Parfait, Tenten aimait l'orage ; de la terre mouillée naissait des odeurs, et des gouttes de pluie et du vent une musique magique. Une nouvelle fois, elle pensa à son départ, et se dit bien que partir lui déchirerait le cœur... cependant elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour elle, et pour son...

Tenten s'interrompit brusquement dans ses pensées ; là-bas, un buisson venait de bouger. Quoi, on la suivait encore ? Elle se retourna vivement sur le ventre et scruta les buissons. Prise de panique, elle enclencha son pouvoir spécial qu'elle ne possédait que depuis environ un mois : « Byakugan ! »

**- - -**

Dans les buissons, stupéfaction générale. Tenten ne pouvait pas posséder le Byakugan ! Enfin quoi ! C'était une technique du clan Hyuga ! A moins que...

Lee et Gai-sensei lancèrent un regard soupçonneux à Neji. Ce dernier, grandement embarrassé, demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu... est-ce que vous avez... hésita Lee.

Neji commençait à perdre patience. Est-ce que vous avez...

- Neji, est-ce que tu as eu des relations... disons... plus que sérieuses ces derniers temps... avec Tenten ? dit fermement Gai-sensei.

Lee regarda Gai-sensei avec des yeux ronds. Neji de même. Cependant pour une fois il perdit son sang-froid :

- Non mais heu... de quoi je me mêle ! Ça ne vous regarde pas ! balbutia t'il.

- Ca veut dire que tu l'as fait, murmura joyeusement Lee.

- Mais heu... non d'un chien, Lee ! Bon, je veux bien te répondre si nous fout la paix, à moi et à Tenten.

- Ça marche !

Neji regarda ses pieds puis lâcha d'un ton faussement ennuyé :

- Oui. C'est possible.

- Mais encore ? demanda Lee, sceptique, sous les yeux amusés de Gai-sensei.

Neji s'énerva de nouveau, cette fois de façon plus colérique.

- Lee ! Tu as très bien compris !

**- - -**

Pendant ce temps, Tenten scruta le buisson avec son Byakugan nouvellement acquis. Mais, faute de pratique, elle ne vit rien. Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber au sol mollement et reprit sa position initiale, sur le dos. Elle murmura :

- Pff, j'ai des hallucinations, même pas capable de me servir du Byakugan...

**- - -**

Soupir de soulagement du côté masculin. Soupir de déception du côté féminin. Puis cri du cœur, toujours du même côté, lorsque elle vit apparaître...

- Hé ! Hinata ! Je suis là !

La jeune Hyuga grimpa la colline et Tenten se leva pour lui tendre la main et la hisser au sommet. Les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent en silence, laissant couler leurs larmes, des larmes amères de séparation. Hinata rompit bientôt cet instant de pure tristesse et demanda :

- Tu pars toujours ?

- Oui, c'est décidé, rien ne me fera changer d'avis, répliqua Tenten d'une voix faible mais décidée.

Elle avait peur de renoncer, renoncer à cause de sa peur de quitter son passé. Mais quelle honte ce serait, si elle restait maintenant ! Quel déshonneur !

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel Hinata chercha soigneusement ses mots.

- Et... pour... pour l'enfant ? tu vas faire quoi ?

**- - -**

Silence de nouveau, et cette fois stupéfaction (bis) du côté masculin. L'enfant ? Ça veut dire qu'elle était...

**- - -**

- Si tu veux parler du père, sache que j'aimerais que tu lui en fasses part après mon départ, car après tout il est assez proche de toi. Je n'aurais jamais la force ni le courage de lui dire, et de toute façon il est trop tard...

Tenten eut un faible sanglot et Hinata passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

- Chut... ce n'est rien...

**- - -**

Du côté masculin, Lee et Gai-sensei donnèrent une tape dans l'épaule de Neji, un peu perdu par tous ces bouleversements.

- Félicitations Neji ! Tu vas être papa ! clama Lee.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, la force de la jeunesse ne peut être exprimée qu'au travers de l'amour... dit Gai-sensei, les yeux en cœur.

- Hey, mais je ne suis pas forcément le père ! ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Neji.

Ses deux confrères le regardèrent d'un air de dire « Il a perdu la boule. Mais enfin, Neji, Tenten t'aime depuis qu'elle a au moins douze ans ! ».

Face à ce regard, Neji ne put rien faire d'autre que de se taire et d'admettre la vérité.

**- - -**

Hinata ne put également cependant s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de partir maintenant... tu ne pourrais pas repousser ton départ à...

- Non, je ne peux pas, dit Tenten d'un ton catégorique. Je ne peux pas attendre la naissance du bébé. C'est impossible. Là où je veux aller, ils ne prennent que des femmes seules et sans enfants...

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues et elle s'exclama :

- Je ne sais même pas si elles m'accepteront du fait de ma grossesse. Si elles me refusent, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...

**- - -**

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas sur la colline, frôlant même le buisson où Neji et les autres avaient trouvé refuge. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret, Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler sous tous les angles. Son ventre n'était pas encore trop gros, mais en regardant bien, il pouvait en apercevoir la courbe gracieuse. L'idée qu'elle porte un enfant de lui éveilla en lui une grande tendresse et un amour sans limite... mais pourquoi vouloir lui cacher cet enfant ?

**- - -**

- Neji ne voudra jamais de ce bébé, dit Tenten nerveusement en dénouant ses macarons, et ses cheveux lui tombèrent sur les épaules. Et son clan voudra en faire un pur Hyuga... jamais de liberté, comportement exemplaire... ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux pour lui une vie radieuse, longue et paisible.

Voyant Hinata se raidir à côté d'elle, elle murmura :

- Ce n'est pas pour toi ni pour Neji que je dis ça... Mais pour ceux qui ont instauré cette façon de vivre.

Dans le ciel, la lune s'était levée. Tenten tourna doucement ses yeux vers elle, s'emplissant de sa dernière lumière terrestre. Puis elle se retourna de nouveau vers Hinata, et malgré ses larmes montra un sourire rayonnant :

- Il est temps.

**- - -**

_Au prochain chapitre, l'envol ! Mais attention, fin tragique et très triste. Si cependant cela vous plaît, j'y ajouterai une fin aléatoire plus joyeuse..._


	3. L'envol

**L'envol**

**L'envol**

_Une petite fic toute en lyrisme et en beauté qui m'est venue comme ça, pouf ! Pour vous plonger dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille une vidéo (juste pour la musique) : sur le site You Tube, tapez « Loop Tsubasa Chronicle » et prenez la première vidéo._

_Je remercie du fond du cœur tout le monde pour leurs commentaires, tous positifs ! Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur, croyez-moi... maintenant j'espère être digne de votre estime en publiant le troisième chapitre : l'envol ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

- Il est temps, dit Tenten en souriant radieusement à travers ses larmes.

**- - -**

C'en fut trop pour Neji. Partir ? Partir où ? Et puis de toute façon, il n'était pas d'accord. A présent qu'elle portait son enfant, il avait un peu le droit de s'en mêler, non ? Pas question qu'elle parte ! Il voulait d'abord des explications !

Dédaignant les chuchotements alarmés de ses deux amis, il sortit du buisson et dirigea ses pas vers Tenten. Celle-ci faillit s'étrangler et son sourire disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

- Ne... Neji ? demanda t-elle, incrédule. Tu étais là depuis le début ?

Ses deux compères, estimant qu'il valait mieux sortir maintenant qu'attendre qu'Hinata enclenche son Byakugan et leur tombe dessus, préférèrent s'extraire de leur cachette eux aussi. Alors là, ce fut le coup de grâce. Tenten pâlit et vira même au blanc neige.

Non, impossible... Tenten sentit un vertige s'emparer d'elle, et Hinata la retint pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Effrayée de cette manifestation de faiblesse, cette dernière lui chuchota :

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Repoussant l'appui solidaire d'Hinata, elle fit face au jeune homme avec l'intention de tout lui dire. Cependant son courage passager avait des limites : elle préféra fixer ses pieds plutôt que de croiser le regard laiteux de Neji.

- Alors, ce bébé ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Surprise du désir de savoir de la voix de Neji, Tenten releva lentement la tête. Dans ses yeux clairs, elle ne vit aucune animosité, aucun reproche, ni même un soupçon de colère. Et elle se sentit terriblement affligée de lui avoir menti. D'autant qu'il le prenait si bien.

Il y eut un court silence, bientôt brisé par la voix sans expression de Tenten :

- Les deux.

Lee réagit stupidement, pour une fois. Etonné, pensant qu'un bébé ne pouvait avoir deux sexes à la fois – et, bien sûr, il avait raison – il s'exclama :

- Quoi, il est hermaphrodite ?

Hinata réagit avec violence – bien surprenante d'ailleurs pour elle – et assena un bon coup de poing sur la tête suivi d'une remarque cinglante au jeune homme :

- Baka ! Elle attend des jumeaux ! Un garçon et une fille !

Neji comprit que la jeune fille était profondément blessée par le départ imminent de Tenten et réagissait par une violence excessive. Il comprenait parfaitement cette douleur, d'autant qu'il ne comprenait pas les causes du départ.

**- - -**

- Tenten, je peux te parler... en privé ? demanda gentiment Neji.

Il indiqua d'un signe de tête l'autre côté de la colline. Tenten, intérieurement, redoutait ce moment ; les remontrances auxquelles elle avait échappées, elle les connaîtrait sans doute dans un instant.

Les deux amis – et même plus qu'amis, si on comptait ce qu'il avait fait ensemble – s'assirent tranquillement, tournant le dos à Hinata, Lee et Gai-sensei, et entamèrent une sérieuse conversation...

**- - -**

Pendant ce temps, Hinata, Lee et Gai-sensei s'assirent eux aussi sur l'herbe verdoyante. Hinata paraissait très malheureuse et elle n'était pas la seule. Lee se demandait ce que deviendrait le groupe sans la douce Tenten à leurs côtés et Gai-sensei songeait avec reproche qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser la relation entre les deux coéquipiers s'approfondir. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient gagné, c'était une Tenten enceinte d'un enfant que Neji ne verrait jamais car elle allait bientôt partir... ils étaient tous attachés à leurs morbides pensées quand...

- Hé, vous croyez que Neji la fera changer d'avis ? demanda avec espoir Hinata.

Gai-sensei regarda le visage doux et plein d'espérance de la jeune fille et soupira. La pauvre n'avait pas d'autres amies au sein du village, Tenten serait pour elle une perte irremplaçable... si elle partait, Hinata deviendrait sans doute folle de tristesse. Mais le problème, c'était qu'elle ne revenait jamais sur une décision.

Le regard démoralisé de Gai-sensei fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit. Son visage se décomposa et elle fondit en larmes. Lee, peiné devant la souffrance morale d'Hinata, lui passa un bras autour des frêles épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux et murmura des paroles de réconfort. Cependant il aurait fallu plus que ça pour consoler la malheureuse jeune fille et les larmes ne se tarirent pas.

**- - -**

Dans le même temps, Neji enlaça tendrement Tenten par la taille et ils ne bougèrent plus, savourant l'air frais de la nuit et le plaisir de se retrouver ensemble.

- Comment va-t-on les appeler, ces bouts de chou ? chuchota pensivement Neji, la bouche dans ses cheveux.

Tenten sursauta, si il parlait de ça, cela voulait dire qu'il pensait qu'elle allait rester. Voyant le trouble soudain de la jeune fille, Neji lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je... je veux bien discuter des noms avec toi, mais... de toute façon je partirai ensuite, dit-elle nerveusement.

Le visage joyeux de Neji se ferma. Il prit une expression douloureuse et lança :

- Pense à nos enfants. Il leur faut un père pour grandir sereinement. Je promet d'être un bon père et un mari fidèle, chuchota t-il, au désespoir en ne voyant pas de réaction, en lui prenant les mains pour y déposer un baiser.

Emue mais nullement étonnée – elle n'en attendait pas moins de Neji – elle recula doucement et dit d'une voix ferme :

- Neji. Je ne peux pas rester.

Ce dernier tenta alors le tout pour le tout : son dernier atout.

**- - -**

De l'autre côté de la colline, le trio s'immobilisa. Il se passait quelque chose.

**- - -**

Neji plaça sa main sur la nuque de Tenten, l'enlaça de son autre bras autour de la taille en la serrant contre lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dans la tête de Tenten, il lui sembla un feu d'artifice venait de s'allumer. Ca, c'était l'Amour avec un grand A. Jamais elle n'avait eut droit à un tel baiser et jamais elle n'en aurait plus.

**- - -**

Neji décolla doucement ses lèvres de celle de Tenten et demanda :

- Alors, tu restes ?

Tenten jura intérieurement, malgré son envolée prochaine, de prendre bien soin de ses enfants en souvenir de Neji. Jamais plus elle ne s'offrirait à un homme. Mais soudain, elle vit avec étonnement Neji s'agenouiller devant elle.

- Tenten, je n'ai pas de bague, mais... accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Sur le sol, il cueillit une délicate fleur mauve pâle et la mit dans ses cheveux sombres. Tenten tomba à genoux à côté de lui et l'embrassa, d'un fougueux baiser. Leurs deux amoureux s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et approfondirent le baiser, oubliant les trois spectateurs...

**- - -**

Lee faillit siffler, mais Hinata lui donna un coup dans les côtes et il garda le silence. On ne brise pas ainsi un si pur moment romantique, non mais ! Quel bouffon, c'lui-là !

**- - -**

Neji rouvrit les yeux, Tenten fit de même. Et en regardant les yeux de la jeune fille, il sut qu'il avait gagné la partie.

- Neji... Pour notre fille, j'aimerai Miki, murmura Tenten en se blottissant contre lui. Pour notre fils, je pense que Ten...

- Tu penses à Tenshi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu as deviné ? s'exclama la jeune fille, mi-ravie et mi-intriguée.

- Nous partageons tout, murmura Neji, pensif. Nos pensées, nos corps, et nos esprits.

Il fut soudain prit d'une forte envie de demander :

- Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu aies le Byakugan ?

- Nous partageons tout, le taquina Tenten. Même les dons.

Ils se mirent à rire, mais Tenten reprit plus sérieusement :

- Miki et Tenshi partagent leurs dons avec moi. Je pense qu'une fois que j'aurais accouché, je les perdrais.

Eperdu de bonheur, Neji la serra contre elle et ils restèrent là, savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble pour toujours.

**- - -**

Dans le ciel, la lune resplendissait au plus haut. Les trois messagères de Kannon, dotés d'ailes, descendirent lentement vers le point de rendez-vous. C'était là qu'une certaine Tenten était censée les attendre pour le grand envol.

**- - -**

Une lumière aveuglante descendait sur la colline. Tous les ninjas se redressèrent, intrigués. Sauf Tenten. Elle savait parfaitement qui étaient ces femmes dotées d'ailes scintillantes. Elles venaient pour elle. Tremblante, elle serra le bras de Neji. Surpris, il se tourna vers elle et remarque son visage terrifié.

- Elles viennent pour toi ? comprit-il.

Tenten, pour toute réponse, hocha la tête puis se cacha derrière son bien-aimé. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je ne veux plus partir !

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper, dit Neji, furieux envers ces femmes qui osaient troubler leur sérénité.

Il s'avança vers elles tandis que Tenten restait prudemment en retrait.

- Vous ! Là ! cria t-il pour interpeller les étranges femmes ailées.

Surprises, les créatures tournèrent vers lui leur visage, et, horreur, elles étaient toutes aveugles !

- Que voulez-vous ? Nous sommes les messagères de Kannon et nous désirons emmener avec nous la dénommée Tenten.

- Vous ne l'emmènerez pas ! dit Lee, menaçant, se plaçant à côté du Neji pour lui exprimer son soutien. Hinata, emmène Tenten, rajouta t-il plus gentiment.

Prudemment, Hinata se rapprocha de Tenten et Tenten se rapprocha d'Hinata. Gai-sensei vint se placer auprès d'elles pour les escorter.

- En route, ordonna Hinata. Allons chez moi, en tant que mère d'un futur héritier Hyuga, tu seras protégée par tout le clan, même si ils doivent y périr.

Elles n'avaient pas fait cent pas que Tenten s'immobilisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tenten ? s'affola Hinata.

Comme hypnotisée, Tenten fit demi-tour et revint sur la colline, faisant face aux trois femmes ailées. L'une d'elle ricana et dit :

- Tu vois ? Tu ne peux nous échapper !

Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle lui ordonna de grimper à un arbre. Obéissant à l'ordre reçu, la jeune fille bondit souplement en direction d'un grand chêne et entama la montée. Paralysés de stupéfaction, les autres ne purent rien faire.

Quand elle fut au sommet, la même lui ordonna de sauter. Là, Neji faillit exploser et saisit la femme par le col de son habit en lui hurlant de laisser Tenten tranquille. Lee, plus réaliste, se posta en bas de l'arbre pour rattraper la jeune fille en cas de chute mortelle.

**- - -**

La jeune fille regarda en bas sans aucune peur. Le vent fouettait son visage et ses cheveux et quelques rares gouttes de pluie mouillaient son visage. Sa conscience semblait engourdie, tout comme sa volonté.

- Tenten ! cria Lee, angoissé. Descend, s'il te plaît !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, toute à sa concentration, fruit de l'hypnose pratiquée par l'une des femmes ailées.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration...

- Bon sang, marmonna Lee en se mettant à grimper.

...et sauta.

Un saut léger et plein de grâce, comme un chat qui sait qu'il va retomber sur ses pattes. Mais tout le monde sut immédiatement qu'elle s'écraserait à terre. Cependant le temps resta suspendu, un instant d'éternité figé par la beauté et la perfection du geste...

Au moment où Tenten allait percuter le sol, de grandes ailes d'une blancheur immaculée poussèrent en un instant dans son dos.

Elle remonta en piqué, ailes déployées, dans un mouvement d'une rapidité et d'une souplesse rares. Elle tournoya dans le bleu étoilé du ciel, haut, si haut, et exécuta de gracieuses figures aériennes.

Le vent glacé soufflait dans la figure de Tenten, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle était le vent, le ciel, les étoiles, l'oiseau libre et heureux. Elle sut alors qu'on appelait cette sensation Félicité.

Reprenant légèrement ses esprits, elle redescendit vers la colline, là où, il lui semblait, quelqu'un l'attendait... mais qui ?

Neji fut grandement soulagé de la voir revenir et se poser sans dommages. Il le fut moins des paroles d'une des femmes :

- Nous partons.

- Attendez ! s'écria t-il avec colère. Tenten porte mes enfants. Elle ne peut pas partir.

La femme tourna vers lui ses yeux fantomatiques et sans âge et dit d'une voix sans timbre :

- Elle a été choisie. C'est elle l'élue.

Dans la tête de « l'élue », tout tournait à toute vitesse. Neji... Lee... Hinata... Gai-sensei... ses enfants... Tenten, qui était-ce ? Et la mémoire lui revint de manière fulgurante... ELLE ! Instinctivement, dans un geste de protection, elle porta sa main à son ventre et sentit la présence des fœtus au plus profond d'elle. Rassurée et totalement « réveillée », elle argumenta :

- Mes enfants doivent grandir ici. Neji est leur père, je ne peux pas partir.

Les trois femmes gardèrent le silence, signe de leur réponse défavorable. Comprenant dans son malheur qu'il n'y avait rien à faire sinon demander une faveur, elle baissa la tête et demanda d'une voix humble :

- Pourrais-je descendre quelques fois sur Terre pour le revoir ?

L'une des femmes réfléchit, puis opina du chef. Folle de joie, et en même temps folle de chagrin, Tenten se jeta au cou de Neji et l'enlaça.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, très longtemps, un seul instant, certes, mais éternel pour eux. Enfin Neji se détacha doucement d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il lui prit le menton et l'embrassa. Pour Tenten, le paradis, car Neji embrassait comme un dieu.

La jeune fille rompit doucement le baiser et posa son front contre celui de Neji, pour dire d'une voix brisée de tristesse :

- Je reviendrais bientôt.

Malheureuse comme les pierres, elle enlaça ensuite Hinata qui lui souhaita du bonheur, les larmes aux yeux. Lee l'enlaça à son tour et lui fit jurer de revenir un jour. Enfin, Gai-sensei la serra contre lui, pensant en lui-même que ses chers élèves devenaient grands.

**- - -**

Tenten échangea son dernier baiser avec Neji et ils se séparèrent à regret. Mais leurs regards chargés d'amour et de regret ne se quittèrent pas.

Toujours sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux, Tenten déploya ses longues ailes et s'envola. Au dernier moment, Neji se précipita et lui tint la main ; il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Tenten, déchirée, se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa. Sous le choc, Neji la lâcha... les larmes roulaient sur les joues des deux amoureux.

Le corps léger de Tenten s'envola haut dans le ciel, pour bientôt se fondre dans l'astre lunaire et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

« Ne m'oublie pas ! » crut entendre Neji tandis qu'elle disparaissait. « Non, je ne t'oublierai jamais, c'est promis » murmura comme pour lui-même le jeune homme.

**- - -**

En haut, dans les cieux, Tenten fut accueillie par les filles de la déesse Kannon. En franchissant la lourde porte de fer, elle sut que Neji avait reçu son message. « Moi non plus, je ne t'oublierai pas... mon amour... » murmura Tenten.

**- - -**

Deux êtres attendent.

L'un est assis sur une colline, sur la Terre, et tourne son regard blanc vers le ciel. Parfois, il chuchote un prénom : « Tenten... » Il tente d'apercevoir sa bien-aimée, mais elle est bien trop haut. Il pense à elle, et à ses enfants bientôt nés qu'il ne verra peut-être jamais.

L'autre est debout à sa fenêtre, dans les cieux, et pose son regard couleur noisette sur la Terre. Et plus précisément vers son pays, le Japon. Elle tente de repérer son bien-aimé, mais il est bien trop petit sur cette si grande planète. De temps à autre, elle caresse son ventre légèrement arrondi. Car ce sont ses enfants qu'elle porte. « Neji... » chuchote la douce jeune femme.

Deux êtres s'aiment. Ils attendront le temps qu'il faudra... et ils seront réunis... pour l'éternité.

**- - -**

_Voici la fin très triste, c'est celle que je préfère ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ! Au fait, Tenshi veut dire « ange » en japonais et Kannon est une_ _déesse japonaise, représentée avec pas mal de bras. Merci encore pour tous ces commentaires ! Ça me touche énormément !_

_Au fait, remarquez que je me suis inspirée de la légende du Bouvier et de la Tisserande qui se rencontrent une fois par an _– _même si ici, la durée entre deux rencontres est indéterminée _– _et_ _d'un bas relief (ou une gravure, je ne suis pas sûre) égyptien où une reine verse un liquide parfumé sur le roi, avec à côté, gravé « pour_ _l'éternité »._

_Voilà, bientôt la fin heureuse ! En espérant que ça vous a plu !_


	4. Complicité, évasion, retrouvailles

**L'envol**

**Complicité, évasion, retrouvailles**

_Je vous conseille de visionner le clip de Era, Infanati, disponible sur You Tube ou Dailymotion, avant de lire le quatrième chapitre. Cela vous montrera bien l'évasion, ou du moins l'idée que je me fais de la « prison dorée » de_ _Tenten._

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre ! Il finit bien d'ailleurs ! Alors soyez heureux et arrêtez de pleurer !_

**- - -**

Un doux lever de soleil illuminait Konoha en cette période d'hiver. L'astre solaire jetait de flamboyants éclats sur les ruelles du village.

Un beau jeune homme aux yeux blancs et aux longs cheveux noirs était assis sur la plus haute colline de ce village. Tant de souvenirs traversaient Neji, à présent...

C'était sur cette colline qu'il avait apprit sa future paternité.

C'était sur cette colline qu'il avait laissé partir sa bien-aimée. A la pensée qu'il n'était qu'un être abject et sans courage, ses poings se serrèrent rageusement.

Ses enfants devaient être nés maintenant, songea Neji avec hargne. Mais sans doute jamais ne les verrait-il. Et pourtant, elle avait promis !

Six mois étaient passés, exactement, jour pour jour. Six mois depuis son départ vers un monde mystérieux. Six mois depuis sa brutale descente aux enfers mentaux...

« Tu m'avais promis ! » hurla t-il au ciel teinté de rouge comme de sang.

Le silence lui répondit. Kannon – pourtant nommée la Miséricordieuse - est trop noble pour prendre en compte ainsi les demandes de simples mortels, même si ces derniers touchent son cœur féminin.

**- - -**

Plus haut dans le ciel, dans un saint lieu, au cœur du palais de la déesse, une jeune fille se languissait à sa fenêtre. Depuis son arrivée, six mois plus tôt, elle n'avait eu de cesse que de quitter cet endroit qui, bien que lumineux et apaisant, avait un effet dévastateur sur son cœur. En effet, cette jeune fille ailée était – est – terrienne.

Son ventre énorme en disait long sur son état, et ses vêtements raffinés ainsi que ses appartements gigantesques renseignaient assez sur son importance au sein de la hiérarchie. De plus, une très jeune fille s'occupait d'elle avec une extrême attention, obéissant à toutes ses demandes – somme toutes peu nombreuses, à cause de son état de fatigue avancé et son accouchement imminent.

Tenten s'était vite rendue compte en arrivant qu'elle était loin d'être la seule terrienne. Plus d'une soixantaine de jeunes filles comme elle, de toutes origines, habitaient elles aussi le palais. La future mère avait même eu le plaisir de discuter avec une Japonaise arrivée après elle – ce qui faisait qu'elle eut droit à toutes les infos récentes.

De même, intriguée, Tenten s'était aussi rendue compte que toutes les filles la traitaient avec infiniment de respect. En posant deux trois questions à droite à gauche, elle avait fini par capter que sa grossesse - fait extrêmement rare dans ce monde de femmes quasi immortelles ; le dernier accouchement datait de plus de deux cent ans – éveillait l'attention. Seules les filles récemment arrivées de la Terre n'avaient pas parues surprises et l'avaient traitée normalement. Assez faible psychologiquement, Tenten leur avait été très reconnaissante.

Elle s'était fait des amies : Hana, la fille qui lui avait donné des infos, Arkadia, une très délicate jeune fille, Shigeko, une belle jeune femme au fort caractère, et enfin Maya, une petite fille devenue sa servante – la plus jeune du palais, à ce propos ; elle avait dix ans.

**- - -**

- Voulez-vous un peu de lait, mademoiselle ? couina la gentille petite fille.

Elle avait terriblement peur de faire une gaffe. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir d'ici. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, elle avait été recrutée de force et rêvait de pouvoir un jour reconquérir sa liberté. Elle sentait confusément que quelque chose la poussait vers cette jeune fille enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

Tenten sourit et caressa tendrement les cheveux de la petite fille.

- Non, c'est gentil, dit-elle gentiment. Tu sais, tu peux aller jouer, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- Madame m'a ordonné de rester près de vous et de veiller à votre confort, dit timidement la fillette.

Tenten réfléchit un instant, puis soupira et poussa la fillette vers la porte.

- Maya ! Va jouer. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule, tu sais...

Maya hésita, se dirigea vers la porte, mais revint vers la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Moi pas ! Je veux ma maman ! Maaammmaaannn...

A présent, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et son petit visage était tiré par la tristesse. Rongée de chagrin, Tenten répondit à cette étreinte et elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

**- - -**

Seulement voilà, les cris de la fillette attirèrent une matrone chargée de la surveillance qui accourut. Voyant la scène, elle s'écria :

- Maya, tu n'as pas honte ? Déranger ainsi mademoiselle Tenten alors qu'elle va bientôt accoucher !

Rentrant dans la pièce, elle voulut saisir l'enfant par le bras, mais elle redoubla de cris. Tenten ne put en supporter d'avantage. En tant que ninja, elle avait déjà tué, déjà entendu des cris d'agonie, mais là, s'en était trop. Les cris désespérés de la pauvre enfant résonnèrent aux oreilles de Tenten comme un supplice et ses hormones n'arrangeaient rien.

Ecartant vivement Maya de la méchante femme, elle la plaça derrière elle en un geste protecteur et cria d'une voix folle de rage :

- Laissez-là tranquille ! Elle a bien le droit de pleurer, non ? Vous l'avez arrachée à sa famille si jeune ! Alors foutez-lui la paix !

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que toutes les filles s'étaient rassemblées devant la porte de la chambre, en silence, et observaient la scène d'un air approbateur. Tenten remarqua du coin de l'œil que la majorité était des filles issues de la Terre.

La matrone eut un geste aussi sec que son fichu caractère pour retirer son bras. Les deux femmes se fixèrent en silence, la haine animant leur regard. Enfin, la matrone baissa les yeux et dit d'une voix humble :

- Pardonnez-moi, maîtresse Tenten. Je ne savais pas que cette fillette était sous votre protection.

Tenten, reprenant son souffle, la regarda de haut, relevant la tête avec une expression hautaine. Les filles demeurèrent stupéfaites : elles n'avaient jamais pensé que, grâce à sa grossesse, Tenten deviendrait aussi inattaquable. Les matrones avaient droit de vie ou de mort sur leurs personnes, mais apparemment la future mère n'était pas concernée...

- Je vous pardonne pour cette fois, reprit Tenten d'une voix glacée. Mais que je ne vous reprenne plus à faire du mal injustement à une de ces filles. Sinon – elles fixa ses yeux sombres emplis d'une noire fureur sur la matrone – je serais impitoyable.

La femme s'inclina bien bas et se retourna pour sortir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir toutes les filles massées devant la porte ! Elle faillit leur crier de retourner à leurs occupations, mais elle entendit un très léger toussotement derrière elle. Non non non, chuchota Tenten presque inaudiblement en faisant le signe « non » avec son doigt.

**- - -**

Furieuse, mais étant obligée de contenir cette fureur dont elle bouillait, la matrone partit à toute allure sans se retourner ni saluer sa « maîtresse ».

Il y eut un silence dans le rang des filles, puis un grondement. Un tonnerre d'exclamations s'éleva. Cela ravit Tenten et lui donna une idée...

- Entrez, les filles, dit-elle en souriant. Nous allons parler.

La pièce immense qui faisait office de chambre convenait parfaitement pour ce genre de réunion. Plus de soixante-dix filles se bousculèrent pour entrer dans cette pièce et avoir le privilège d'entendre parler Tenten. On disait d'elle qu'elle était autrefois, il n'y a pas si longtemps, une grande kunoichi... si elle pouvait leur en dire plus...

Lorsque toutes les filles furent assises, Tenten éleva les mains et demanda le silence. Toutes se turent. Tenten réclama le silence absolu.

- Pour toutes les filles intéressées par... le grand saut, je leur demande de venir en catimini ce soir dans ma chambre. Nous en parlerons ensemble.

Elle se tut, mais elle détecta de l'incompréhension chez certaines grâce à son Byakugan – qui stupéfiait tout le monde d'ailleurs.

- Beaucoup ont compris, mais d'autres sont dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, poursuivit sur sa lancée Tenten. Je charge celles qui ont compris de l'indiquer discrètement aux autres. Celles qui sont intéressées, venez ce soir.

Elle regarda toutes les filles avec un visage rayonnant de bonheur, et dit négligemment :

- Maintenant, partez. Mais... qu'aucune de vous ne s'avise de trahir les autres, lança t-elle au dernier moment, les yeux flamboyants. Celles qui nous trahiront seront tuées sans pitié.

Terrorisées, les filles sortirent à pas de loup, tout en chuchotant des paroles que Tenten ne pouvait entendre.

**- - - **

Epuisée, elle s'allongea sur le lit.

- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? demanda avec inquiétude la fillette.

- Oui, Maya, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle, les mains crispées sur son ventre douloureux. Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer...

- D'accord, mademoiselle. Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvée, murmura la petite avec gêne.

- Pas de quoi, chuchota Tenten tandis qu'elle sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

**- - -**

- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle !

Tenten se redressa sur un coude, à demi réveillée. Elle aperçut la tête brune et ébouriffée de la petite Maya et s'écria :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Justement, mademoiselle, dit-elle précipitamment. Les filles sont arrivées discrètement... elles attendent et se cachent un peu partout le long du couloir... – elle pouffa dans sa main – Vous auriez dû voir, c'était très drôle !

- Oh non ! s'exclama Tenten, catastrophée.

Elle remit rapidement un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et ordonna à la fillette d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'exécuta rapidement et, en silence, cinquante et une filles rentrèrent, calcula mentalement la jeune fille. Il y en avait un bon nombre qui n'étaient pas venues... pas intéressées, peur des représailles ? Tant pis pour elles... une fois toutes les filles assises, Tenten prit la parole :

- Qui d'entre vous est arrivée ici de force ?

Toutes les filles se contemplèrent les unes les autres, gênées. Une à unes, les mains se levèrent. Trente-quatre, nota Tenten avec effarement. Tant que ça.

- Et combien d'entre vous sont réellement intéressées par le fait de retourner sur Terre ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent. Maya, qui avait elle aussi pris place dans l'assemblée, leva la main, le regard farouche et déterminé. Tenten sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes : elle voyait Hinata, c'était le même regard - impossible d'exprimer ce mélange poignant de tristesse et de joie qui sommeillait en elle. Reprenant ses esprits, elle demanda avec angoisse, car cette question était déterminante :

- Combien d'entre vous savent voler ?

Tenten avait appris avec surprise lors de son arrivée que certaines élues comme elle n'avaient pas d'ailes. Elles ne savaient donc pas voler et avaient de ce fait moins de chance de s'échapper, à moins d'être associées à la combine d'une fille dotée d'ailes.

Quarante sept filles étaient dotées du don de voler. Tenten porta la main à son cœur et remercia le ciel. Les quatre filles restantes, les autres filles pourraient les porter à plusieurs. Les dieux étaient avec elle... « Neji, je vais bientôt revenir... » pensa t-elle avec joie.

Décidée, elle s'exclama :

- Bon, les filles, si vous voulez partir, c'est maintenant !

Concert d'exclamations indignées de la part des filles :

- Il faut qu'on dise au revoir !

- Je dois aller chercher mon chat...

- Oui, et moi mon chien !

- Ma poupée ! dit une autre.

Le bruit finirait pas s'entendre, nota Tenten avec une angoisse croissante...

- SILENCE !

Alors là, ce fut silence. Tenten motiva son choix par des arguments sérieux et compréhensifs : d'une part, elles ne pouvaient pas dire au revoir sans éveiller les soupçons. De l'autre, elle expliqua sa vie à Konoha, son amour pour Neji et son désir de le revoir. Les filles écoutèrent avec passion la belle histoire si triste de la jeune fille. Enfin, l'une s'écria :

- Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu as raison, il ne tient qu'à moi de terminer l'histoire par un happy end ! répliqua Tenten. Bon, concéda t-elle, allez chercher quelques affaires, vos animaux... DISCRETEMENT. O.K ? Puis revenez très vite.

Alors que toutes les filles allaient partir, Tenten leur demanda un service...

Pour bien que Neji les entende, elles crièrent toutes par la fenêtre :

- NEJI ! J'ARRIVE BIENTÔT ! ATTENDS-MOI SUR LA COLLINE !

**- - -**

En bas, Neji fronça les sourcils. Il aurait juré avoir entendu : « NEJI ! J'ARRIVE BIENTÔT ! ATTENDS-MOI SUR LA COLLINE ! »... était-ce un appel de Tenten ? Décidé, il se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

**- - -**

Le groupe, marqué par l'histoire de la jeune kunoichi, s'écria :

- Nous vous obéirons, Tenten-sensei !

Et tout le monde se faufila DISCRETEMENT à la recherche de ses biens.

**- - -**

Une demi-heure plus tard. Toutes les filles revenaient unes à unes, un paquet sur le dos ou dans les mains, portant qui un chien, qui un chat, qui un oiseau, qui une peluche.

Tenten déchira rideaux et draps de lits pour en faire des sangles, de manière à attacher solidement à leurs propriétaires les animaux domestiques qui seraient sans doute terrorisés par ce voyage dans le ciel.

Elle ouvrit en grand la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur une immense terrasse suspendue au dessus des nuages, mais d'où la Terre était partiellement visible.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre, et demanda à un groupe de filles soigneusement sélectionnées de faire une chaîne tout autour du groupe pour d'une part souder ce groupe et de l'autre avertir pour voir si tout allait bien.

Tenten prit une profonde inspiration, déploya ses ailes et sauta. Au bruit derrière elle, elle sut que les filles l'avaient suivie sans encombre.

Se tournant vers la fille faisant partie de la « chaîne » et étant la plus proche d'elle, elle demanda à toute cette chaîne de faire part aux filles qu'il fallait descendre vers le sud-est.

Il n'y eut aucun problème pour descendre jusqu'au Japon, et les filles atterrirent en douceur au sud de Suna, selon Tenten qui évalua le terrain. Il allait falloir redécoller vers l'est. Impossible d'établir un camp, elle était la seule kunoichi – et encore, une kunoichi enceinte – capable de se défendre et il faudrait aussi trouver de quoi se nourrir.

En atterrissant, la belle formation ne s'était pas brisée. Tenten ordonna de nouveau le départ et les cinquante et un anges s'élevèrent lentement vers le ciel. Plein est.

**- - -**

Epuisées. Elles étaient épuisées. Mais Tenten ranima le courage des troupes en leur indiquant qu'elles se trouvent actuellement très près de son village natal. A ces mots, les vaillantes guerrières ailées (du moins en pensée) forcèrent l'allure, toujours guidées par la kunoichi.

**- - -**

Konoha, enfin...

Le village resplendissait de la lumière du soleil couchant. Plusieurs jeunes filles n'étaient jamais descendues sur Terre, d'autres encore ne s'en souvenaient plus. Quelques unes pleurèrent. Fatigue, soulagement, joie ? Tenten n'aurait su le dire. Elle-même pleurait à chaudes larmes, en un mélange de ces deux derniers sentiments.

Maya s'approcha d'elle et lui tira la manche avec inquiétude :

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? On est arrivées saines et sauves, c'est l'essentiel.

Tenten s'étouffa dans les sanglots et serra contre elle le corps frêle de la petite fille. Puis elle la souleva de terre et la fit tournoyer.

- Nous sommes libres ! Gloire aux dieux !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de nombreux cris d'enthousiasme s'élevèrent en cette froide soirée d'hiver.

**- - - **

En apercevant toutes ces filles ailées qui s'avançaient vers lui, Neji crut rêver.

Surtout qu'il venait d'apercevoir, au devant de la foule, un visage très familier. Un visage qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Celui de celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

- Tenten !

En apercevant la colline, Tenten vit également une silhouette familière se dresser à son sommet.

Celle de celui qui lui avait offert son amour. Celle de Neji.

- Neji !

Les deux amoureux coururent l'un vers l'autre avec le sentiment que cette course folle durerait l'éternité.

Neji s'arrêta à la hauteur de Tenten et la regarda dans les yeux avec tendresse. Lovée contre lui, Tenten l'embrassa. Ignorant les regards mi-curieux mi-avides de toutes les filles. Ignorant tout, si ce n'était Neji...

Un grondement de tonnerre secoua le village : cette fois, en plus des filles, toute la population de Konoha regardait la scène et applaudissait avec force...

- Bravo ! cria une voix familière dans un arbre. Joli ! A ce niveau là, ça mérite au moins un Oscar !

Neji reconnut la voix de Naruto, mais il s'en fichait. Tenten aussi, d'ailleurs.

Lui prenant la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison Hyuga. Sur le seuil, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Cependant, Neji rompit le baiser et s'agenouilla aux pieds de la jeune fille. Tremblant, il sortit une petite boîte blanche et l'ouvrit devant les yeux ébahis de tout Konoha :

- Tenten, je te l'avais promis avant que tu partes... veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

- Oui, oh que oui ! s'exclama Tenten avec ravissement.

Elle l'aida à se relever, puis elle l'empoigna fermement par la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Cela scelle notre mariage, déclara Tenten avec un sourire de bonheur.

Fou de joie, Neji l'embrassa de nouveau... puis tout devint lumière, y compris eux-mêmes. Et ce moment d'éblouissement resta suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes, mêlant la légèreté, l'étonnement, la beauté et le ravissement d'un chant d'amour qui ne finit jamais.

**- - -**

_Bouhouhouhou ! Je vous dis de ne pas pleurer et c'est moi qui m'y mets !_

_Bon, enfin, merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure qu'était ma première fic ! Même si elle est courte, ce fut un plaisir de l'écrire et de voir vos commentaires si positifs, chers lecteurs. Je compte bien m'y remettre, si vous me réservez un accueil aussi chaleureux que celui-là !_

_Sinon, pour mes inspirations, sachez que j'ai pris en exemple le vol nuptial des fourmis dans le livre du même nom (Bernard Werber) pour la scène où les filles ailées s'envolent en formation groupée. Pour le respect qu'a la méchante matrone envers Tenten, je me suis inspirée du livre Terremer tome 2 : les tombeaux d'Atuan (Ursula le Guin) et de la saga des Dames du Lac (Marion Zimmer Bradley)._

_Encore merci pour votre soutien attentif. Sans vous, je crois que j'aurais laissé tomber cette (courte) fic..._

_Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt... dans une autre fic !_


End file.
